


Ho·mo·pho·bi·a ~The dislike of or prejudice against homosexual people.

by Anonymous



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: BIG TRIGGER WARNING FOR RApE, Homophobic Language, I Don't Even Know, I could see this being canon, Implied/Referenced Incest, Lane was a bad dad, Maya has emotions for her brother, Maya was raped, Other, She cares about him, She isn't a stone cold bitch like in canon, Why Did I Write This?, homophobic parents, incest rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This fic was thought of after Maya's episode I have not watched since that episode. I wrote this in a couple of hours. I have been holding it back because of the fear that people would hate it. Honestly, this fic was based on the idea that Lane is just an overbearing parent that I doubt he would have been nice to Maya when she came out.This is the same parent who didn't like his son because he got b's in school and wanted to do art.Also the idea came form the rapist doctor in the USA Olympic games.*Shrugs* I wrote it read it if you want.*Maya is 18+ she went to the olympics when she was 18 ish if i remember cannonly right if she was underage that is not what i was writing. I was writing maya at 18-19 age.
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	Ho·mo·pho·bi·a ~The dislike of or prejudice against homosexual people.

**Maya was sitting at the couch waiting for her friend to come home. She didn’t care if it took all night. She hears the door open,”Andy? I am sorry.”**

Andy’s eyes meethers and jokes,”Did Maya Bishop say sorry?”

Maya starts crying and her head was on her knees,”I miss you and I know I was a dick.”

Andy pulls her friend into a hug,”Power goes to your head it always has.”

Maya looks at her,”It was your job and I stole it. I have no idea where my brother is.”

Andy holds her,”Shh okay. Let’s go to the police station and check and see okay?”

Maya's head was on her chest,”I am broken.”

Andy laughs,”Isn’t the whole station? Two disown because they like the other sex, a couple of orphans, Daddy issues, brother issues.”

Maya laughs softly,”You know you are the only one I told.”

Andy holds her,”Your parents are dicks who kicked both their kid out.”

Maya looks at her,”They didn't put names on the website but I didn't see his face in the photos.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maya sees the tent and she rans,”Mason!”

Andy watches as the younger Bishop in one motion got his older sister into his arm in a hug.

Mason holds her tight,”What’s wrong sis?”

Maya looks at him and pulls away and starts picking his stuff up,”Come you are not sleeping out here again. I am your sister let’s go.”

Manson looks at his older sister,”Do I have a say?”

Maya glares at him,”No you will come to my house and I will make you dinner come.”

Manson looks at her and starts undoing his tent,”Maya is that your girlfriend?”

Andy laughs,”We definitely fight like an old married couple, Andy Herrera it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Manson looks at her and smiles,”I smell or I would hug you.”

Hissister glares at him as she puts stuff in the box they brought,”Oh but I am okay to hug?”

Manson hugs his sister back,”Getting you back for all the Olympic hugs. Boy, you smelled bad.”

Maya hits her brother's arm,”You ready?”

Manson shakes his head no and they go to Maya’s car and puts his stuff in the trunk.

Maya looks at her brother,”Mom tried to contact me again.”

Manson looks at her and stays in a voice Andy doesn’t quite get,”Maya did you call the police?”

Maya looks at him,”No...I know I have a restraining order still.”

Andy looks at her she thought it was simply her parents who didn’t approve of her sexuality. Why would that cause them to need a Restraining order?

Manson looks at her,”Shh it’s okay Maya he is in jail.”

Maya looks at him and pulls up to her house she pulls him into a hug again,”Manson no running away this time.”

Manson nods and holds her as they take his bag and box inside,”I will not I love you.”

Maya smiles and kisses his head,”Go shower okay? I will show you your room.”

Andy was sitting with Maya on the couch,”What happened?”

Maya shakes her head,”No I am not telling you.”

Andy looks at her,”When I was twenty my father took my door of my frame with power tools because Ryan was having sex with me.”

Maya giggles and is serious,”Manson od because he wanted to forget what happened to me. He took so many drugs to try to forget.”

Andy looks at her,”You know I wouldn’t look at you differently.”

Maya looks at her,”Ryan sure did. He almost told your dad about it so he would know before hiring me.”

Andy’s eyes got big,”What do you like sleeping with kids?”

Maya looks at her and talks softly,”Ryan thought I was psychology damage from it.”

Manson looks at her,”You were.”

Maya looks at him then to her friend,”Manson outed me. Well he didn’t mean to he was yelling and it slipped. He stayed something like let May go to her girlfriend's house and stop training 24/7.”

Manson looks at her and can’t help it but in,”May she is okay to tell.”

Andy puts her hand on Maya’s leg,”Keep going.”

Maya clears her throat,”We had a flight to London the next day. My mom had yelled so much. My dad was quiet so quiet just letting her yell bible verses at me. Saying hateful thing he didn’t bother to say anything. When my dad was quiet it wasn’t good.”

Andy looked at everyone. Maya's brother was sitting in the chair and Maya’s head had found its way into her lap,”What did he do?”

Maya looks at her and is quiet thinking about it.

Andy looks at her,”Maya you know I will not judge you.”

Maya closed her eyes as she talked,”My father waited till everyone was asleep. He came in my room and he raped me. Told me I needed to feel what it’s like to have a good man and I wouldn’t like faggots.”

Andy watches as she starts crying and she holds her and conforms her. What are you supposed to say to that? She looks at her.”Why do you think I would have seen you differently?”

Maya looks at her,”Because I was weak.”

Manson looks at his sister,”Maya you are many things that word is not one of them.”

Maya looks at him,”I love you.”

Manson smiles and looks at her,”I love you too May.”

Andrea looks at her,”How did you break your ankle?”

Maya looks at her,”I was well not emotionally there at all I was like a zombie. I um got on the plane my parents sitting next to me and Manson.I hadn’t said a word my dad was acting pissed because my coming out but not speaking about the night before.”

Andy listens and watched as she got quieter.

Maya closes her eyes,”I was jumping the hurdle warming up with my friend and my ankle hit the hurdle.”

Andy looks at her,”Than you ran on a broken ankle?”

Maya nods softly,”I put all my pain into it. I channeled it. I just wanted to go home.”

Andy has her wrapped up in her arms,”Did you?”

Maya nods,”I ran off the field after I won. Manson found me and I told him we when home together a day before we were supposed to because I knew I had to report him.”

Andy looks at her and rubs her back,”What did Ryan do?”

Maya opens her eyes,”I had gone to the er in the middle of the night. They asked me so many questions and then took my blood,Hair, Dna, took photos. Ryan asked me what happened. He looked at the rape kit and he arrested my dad.”

Andy smiles softly,”He is a good man.”

Maya nods,”He was. Ryan was.”

Andy kisses her head,”Is that why you were being a bitch, just had a lot of stuff going on in here.”

Maya nods,”It’s always bad this week every year. The Olympics is a big trigger for me.”

Andy nods,”Manson? You wanna help me do something?”

Manson nods.

Andy laughs softly,”Are you better at cooking than Maya?”

Manson nods,”Yeah,she burned a pop tart when we were kids.”

Maya laughs and is still thinking about what she just said,”It was a weird toaster.”

Manson giggles and the two of them start cooking Maya’s favorite food.

Maya lays there and texts to the workgroup chat,”I am going through something right now and I want to tell you guys tomorrow.I am sorry I was a bitch.”

Dean texts back,”I am a dad.”

Maya smiles and texts,”You can’t be worse than my dad.”

Montgomery and Hughes both put the like button on her text.

Andrea picks up her phone,”We all have daddy issues but I doubt you can top My father took me and Ryan into the fire station after I lost my virginity and he made us take care of a safe surrender all day.”

Hughes laughs,”Damm Captain!”

Captain Herrera laughs and texts,”You don’t have a kid I think it worked.”

Andrea laughs and keeps cooking.

Montgomery texts,”Be somewhere in between captain and our parents and the kid will love you.”

Dean texts,”Did you really take the door of captain?”

He texts back,”Yep Andrea was so pissed.”

Andy laughs and looks at Manson,”Come sit down with us.”

Maya got up to the table and sits with Andy and they all eat together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maya looks at her crew and was trying to be brave,”I am sorry I was a bitch. Ten years ago today I won the Olympic.... yesterday was the ten year anniversary of my rape and I was not doing good.”

Her team all pulls her into a hug. Hughes looks at her,”Did they get away?”

Maya shakes her head no,”He is in prison for ten more years. I will be 42 when he gets out.”

Dean looks at her,”You are fucking badass you were raped by someone and then you got up and when to the Olympics and one.”

Maya looks at him,”I was a zombie at the race. I had no feeling. I am not a badass I was a bitch.”

Travis looks at her,”Maya.Stop it you are brave rape kits alone are painful and you did that. You were brave and you did the Olympics after that I Dont know how you could do that.”

Victoria smiles at Maya,”My vote is she isn’t human... some alien who looks human.”

Maya giggles and looks at them,”Are we good?”

Everyone nods.

Maya looks at them,”Because I am not accepting the Position.”

Andrea looks at her,”What?Why?”

Maya looks at her,”You earned it. I didn’t.”


End file.
